1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for controlling electronic devices, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively performing a remote control configuration procedure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for controlling electronic devices is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic systems. However, effectively controlling electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased control functionality and device performance may require more operating power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in power or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced control operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced control system that effectively controls digital television systems may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on device control functionality and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for controlling electronic systems is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective techniques for providing appropriate device-control functionality remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.